rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
X Gon' Give it to Ya
"X Gon' Give it to Ya" is a song by DMX. It was featured towards the end of "Something Ricked This Way Comes" as well as in the post-credits sequence of the same episode, providing the background music for Rick and Summer's training montage prior to their revenge on Mr. Needful. Lyrics Arf arf Yeah, yeah, yeah (Grrrr) Uh, yeah don't get it twisted This rap shit, is mine Motherfucker, it's not, a fucking, game Fuck what you heard It's what you hearing It's what you hearing (Listen) It's what you hearing (Listen) It's what you hearing (Listen) 1 X gon' give it to ya Fuck wait for you to get it on your own X gon' deliver to ya Knock knock, open up the door, it's real Wit the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel Go hard getting busy wit it But I got such a good heart I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it Damn right and I'll do it again 'Cause I am right so I gots to win Break bread wit the enemy But no matter how many cats I break bread wit I'll break who you sending me You motherfuckers never wanted nothing But your life said, bitch that's for the light day I'm getting down, down Like a nigga said freeze But won't be the one ending up on his knees Bitch Please If the only thing you cats did is come out to play Stay out my way, motherfucker - DMX First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go let it go X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya once 2 Ain't never gave nothing to me But every time I turn around Cats got they hands out wanting something from me I ain't got it so you can't get it Let's leave it at that 'cause I ain't wit it Hit it wit full strength I'm a jail nigga So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen You against me, me against you Whatever, whenever Nigga, fuck you gon' do? I'm a wolf in sheep clothing Only nigga that you know who can chill Come back and get the streets open I've been doing this for nineteen years Niggas wanna fight me? Fight these tears I put in work and it's all for the kids But these cats done forgot what work is (UH-HUH!) They don't know who we be Looking! But they don't know who they see, nigga - DMX First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go let it go X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya once 3 Aiiyo where my niggas at?! I know I got them down in the game Give em love and they give it back Talk too much for too long (What?!) Don't give up you're too strong (What?!) A dog to bow bow hug it (Yeah!) Shout-out to niggas that done it And it ain't even about the dough It's about getting down for what you stand for yo (for real) - DMX First we gonna rock, then we gonna roll Then we let it pop, go let it go X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya X gon' give it to ya He gon' give it to ya twice Site navigation Category:Songs Category:Real Life Songs